Under the Blanket
by purpleprozac
Summary: Steve has cold, but does he wear anything under that blanket? Tony is really curious, and it's not too long until he finds out. Banter and slash ensue.


"I can either put it into your mouth or your butt."

"Excuse me?" Thinking cold made him hear things, Steve pulled the blanket down a bit and peeked cautiously at Tony.

"Thermometer." Tony turned to the couch, rising his eyebrows slightly as if explaining the obvious. "I'm not sure it won't explode from your superhuman fever, but we need to try anyway, so I can put it into your... Oh. Didn't come out right. My bad."

"Is that what kids call Freudian?" Steve hid his smile under a blanket hoping Tony won't guess it wasn't fever that made him blush.

"Don't get too snarky, Cap. After all, it's you who's wrapped in a blanket sneezing instead of saving the world and giving humanity hope and... morality boost and... whatever, and I'm the one generously offering you a helping, if occasionally laid with innuendo, hand. So trust me, today I'm the..."

"You're so not the Doctor, Tony."

"And you're not supposed to get this reference," said Tony sticking a thermometer into Steve's mouth. "Careful with your teeth there, Captain."

Steve could only cringe to that, which made Tony's grin widen. Sound of late night Brooklyn traffic took its chance to filter through as both men exchanged grimaces in a rare moment of silence.

* * *

"Well, Cap, your temperature doesn't even make a thermometer go pop, so I figure you'll be fine. Although it still puzzles me how a guy like you could get a cold," said Tony, quite unceremoniously moving Steve to make room to sit.

"I don't know, maybe, being shot with a freeze ray aided that somehow?" grumbled Steve being pushed to the back of the couch. "Anyway, thanks, Tony. I'll be fine in the morning, I don't see the need to babysit me."

"Since when do you make sarcastic retorts and read the double entendre into stuff?"

"Don't get off topic, Stark. As much as I appreciate your help, I can handle my cold on my own. I don't want to be blunt and tell you to leave me alone, but..."

"I think this may be a symptom. You know, that it's more than just cold?"

"That it's both cold and my personal space being violated? Why, yes, sir."

"See. Sarcasm again. I need to monitor your condition, Captain. How do I carry you to bed, I'll need this couch for myself..."

"Ugh. Tony, if you just have nothing better to do on a Friday night, you might as well say so and stop playing doctor Hou..."

"Aha! A reference!"

"Shut up, Tony, a man can catch up on pop culture, can't he? If you want to stay, here's the remote, but don't expect me to engage into what trash it is that you love watching this week. And no, I'm not leaving this couch. I'm not letting you treat me and I'm going to silently judge your choice of entertainment."

* * *

"So you're saying they're like us?"

"Duh. Steve, we're obviously on the same side." Tony was sitting on the floor next to the couch, looking up at Steve's sleepy but curious face.

"The side of... justice?"

"Exactly. Also the side of people looking slightly odd and for some of us, I'm not pointing my finger at anyone, the side of not being too well adjusted to modern technology."

"Okay, my day is officially complete now that I've learned that 'Amish Mafia' is an attempt to jump on a masked vigilante bandwagon. Good night, Tony, you've been horribly informative." Steve closed his eyes and made himself comfortable wrapped in a blanket head to toes.

"Hey. Rogers, that's a cruel way to kick me out in the middle of the night."

"I'm not kicking you out. I'll stay on the couch anyway, and you can sleep in my bed, if it doesn't bother you too much. If it does... Oh well..." Steve sighed deeply and in a few moments was already snoring quietly.

"Do you mind if I sleep naked?" asked Tony under his breath, not expecting an answer. "Yeah, you probably do."

* * *

The tidiest bedroom Tony ever slept in brought a surprising amount of smut into his dreams. Vague and barely sequential, they felt definitely arousing nonetheless. Discolored blur of bodies twisted together in the dark was interspersed here and there with flashes of bright blue and occasional stars, though Tony couldn't say for sure, were they real, or just a result of his head spinning in ecstasy brought by someone's strong yet hardly visible presence.

Tension reached its peak at the dream's most quiet, when there was nothing distinct but the sound of calm and steady breath – or was it Steve in the next room, Tony asked himself half awake, but forgot his question a moment later as he was swept away again in a rush of body heat with no form or shape. Heat smelled faintly of clean sheets and soap, which seemed somewhat impossible to Tony even in a dream, and thinking of impossible he turned around in the dark muttering "Steve, is that you?" to something that felt like a source of these heat, ecstasy and mild irritation.

The irritating part turned out to be an alarm clock on a bedstand that Steve was trying hurriedly to silence, a look of slight panic on his face. "Yes, Tony, who else would it be?" he said standing on one knee next to bed.

"Huh? What time is it? Six in the morning? Who sets his alarm for six on Saturday? And did you really take your time to dress before you turned this goddamn thing off?" Tony hastily sat in the bed, making sure he's covered under a blanket.

"I'm sorry, Tony, I forgot to turn it off yesterday, didn't expect you to spend a night. And what do you mean, took time to dress?" said Steve smiling, "It's not like I was naked under that blanket all this time. Did you think I was naked?"

"No, why would I, no. Just didn't expect you to sleep fully clothed, sweatpants and t-shirt, you know..."

"You seem to give a lot of thought to my sleeping habits," said Steve, feeling his ears blush a little and thankful for dim morning light. Tony just rolled his eyes as if to say "You wish!"

"Rogers, why are you still standing like that anyway? Are you going to propose or something?"

"I guess," said Steve, turning a distinct shade of strawberry, "the same reason why you don't stretch your legs now, Tony."

"Um," said Tony, trying to avoid peeking behind Steve's thigh and meeting Steve's own awkward gaze. Brooklyn was still sleeping, and for a second the silence got almost tangible. "So, I see you're feeling well, are you?"

"Oh. Yes, I sure am, thank you very much." Steve shot down a quick glance. "You should probably sleep some more, I turned the alarm off," he said standing up cautiously. "Sorry for waking you up." He was leaving the bedroom, when he heard Tony again.

"Oh, Steve, just a quick question from your doctor."

Steve turned around to see Tony lying down and stretching his legs to reveal a clearly visible tent.

"Were you so glad to see me, or was that just a morning thing going on in your pants?"

Not being able to blush some more, Steve couldn't help but laugh. He leaned on a door frame, perfectly aware of a growing bulge in his sweatpants.

"I don't think I let you sleep naked in my bed, Tony, did I?"

* * *

"Tony, would you..." Steve didn't get to finish his phrase as Tony's lips sealed his mouth again. "Tony, let me take a shower first, I'm all sweaty and... smell..."

"Don't be silly, Steve. I always wanted to see Captain America dressed in his Saturday worst, all homely and messed up," said Tony and ran his hand through Steve's hair. "And then to mess you up some more and get you out of your clothes."

"That will make things way messier," said Steve with the straightest face possible, though his eyes were gleaming wildly.

"That's the idea."

"Consider yourself warned, then," said Steve readily taking off his socks and sweatpants.

"You're not going to leave you t-shirt on, are you, Rogers?"

"Oh, I thought you might give me a hand with it, Stark," said Steve and straddled Tony. Steve leaned closer and kissed Tony's neck as he felt gentle hands stroking his body, slowly pulling up his tee.

Tony looked up at naked Steve Rogers sitting on top of him, still a little unsure whether he's dreaming or not. Real or not, he couldn't get enough of Steve's lips and tongue, surprisingly rough and persistent for this most polite and considerate man in whole United States – yet a little less surprising, thought Tony, once you remember he's a naked sweaty superhuman touching you in all new places and...

"Oh god."

Steve's hand trailed down Tony's body and got a tight grip on his cock.

"Rogers, the hell are you doing?" This was probably the most complex phrase Tony was capable of at the moment.

"And I thought people call me a ninety-year-old virgin." Steve's voice was coming now from a dangerous proximity to Tony's nether regions, and Tony could almost feel a warm breath on his dick, so he hastily shut his eyes in case it was all a dream he might involuntarily interrupt. "I suppose the common term is, um, blowing you, Tony?"

Steve squeezed Tony's balls gently and slowly licked his shaft.

"You like me saying 'blowjob', don't you?" Steve's voice got lower and deeper, but Tony thought he could still hear him smiling ear to ear. Damn, was it wrong to think he'll be the one seducing Captain America. Tony gasped as Steve's hot tongue flicked his dick's head.

"Blow."

Steve's grasp tightened on Tony's cock and balls.

"Job."

Steve's lips closed on Tony's cock, his tongue circling the head wildly, and if that wasn't insane enough, Tony felt strong wet fingers pushing into his ass.

"Rogers," muttered Tony, doing his best to stay conscious. He grasped the sheet feeling every muscle in his body ready to explode, Steve's fingers going deeper into Tony's tighter-then-ever entrance, and Tony Junior hard as a rock in the heat of Cap's mouth.

Steve eagerly pushed his fingers further down Tony's ass and almost gagged on his cock, digging his face into Iron Man's crotch.

"Steve... I'm..."

"Mmm-hmmm," answered Steve at the back of his throat, vibration sending Tony over the edge into familiar haze filled with stars. "Where's the stripes then," thought Tony and laughed at it, drowning again in a thoughtless abyss of bright flashes and heat waves rushing through him. He should probably live here, it's really nice and comfy, am I melting...

* * *

"Stripes?"

Steve's voice brought Tony back to reality of a bedroom that wasn't so tidy anymore and strongly smelt of two men having sex. He felt Captain's hand on his chest and realized he's not gonna melt into Steve's bedsheets. Though he might be hammered into it, thought Tony as Steve's throbbing erection pushed into his thigh.

"What stripes?"

"You said something about stripes when you came."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Steve. But that was fantastic."

"Oh, Tony, the fantastic part is yet to begin," said Steve, leaning over Tony. "Wait, did that sound, like, super cheesy?"

"It's really not the moment to be self-aware, Cap," said Tony and pulled Steve closer. Steve's lips and tongue were salty, his hair was a mess, eyes dark and skin sweaty. His fingers ran through Tony's chest hair, carefully touched the reactor and rested on Tony's hard nipple. Tony held Steve tight between his legs, caressing his back and going lower, he grabbed Captain's butt as hard as he could and felt sorry he could not leave marks on it.

"But it's just the moment to use that bedroom voice of yours, Rogers."

Nothing got him harder than Captain America laughing heartily an inch from his face, Tony thought suddenly.

"It still surprises you that I can say things like..." said Steve softly and frowned as if trying to remember.

"Like?" Tony raised his eyebrows, all curiosity.

"Fuck?"

"Did you say the oath when you enlisted in the US Army with the same mouth?"

"You know first hand what I can do with this mouth, Tony," said Steve and stole a quick kiss from a man below him. "So, where was I? Fuck. As in 'I'll fuck you hard', Stark."

"I'm listening."

"Pound you balls deep in your ass," murmured Steve in Tony's ear. He was now behind Tony, turning him on his side. Tony wrapped his arm around Steve's neck and met Captain's eyes full of wild lust. Steve put two fingers to Tony's mouth. "Lick them good, Stark."

"That's my boy," whispered Steve and slid his wet fingers into Tony's ass. "You better relax a little, I don't want to hurt you... too much."

* * *

Tony's head was spinning as Steve's cock rhythmically slammed into his sweet spot, blunt force of that rhythm sending him to the edge of breathtaking void full of burning stars, furnace heat of Steve's body their source of energy. Even with his eyes open Tony could see them flashing around him, feeling the upcoming nova explosion.

Steve turned Tony face down and was moving faster now, his hands on Tony's shoulders, drops of sweat falling onto his back. Tony's dick was pressed tightly between the bed and his stomach, so every move Steve made now hit Tony's prostate and gave rough strokes to his dick. Pinned to the bed by Steve's violent thrusts, Tony was barely able to move and honestly didn't have either will or strength of muscles necessary, and he was lying there afloat in the heat of his approaching release.

Steve's loud breathing was turning into hardly controlled grunts, his movements went from steady rhythm to spastic stabbing thrusts, and in one final strike he pushed into Tony, hitting his secret button that sent Tony firing all weapons. Tony felt his semen wet his stomach and Steve's hot streams of cum shooting inside him. Steve collapsed on top of Tony, his dick still deep inside ejaculating last heavy drops. Crushed into hot messy pulp under Steve's weight, Tony felt warm heavy breath on his cheek, heart pumping into his back, cock throbbing inside him, all wet and sticky and sweaty.

"You know, Rogers..."

"Hmm?" half-snored Steve into his ear.

"You were right about the fantastic part."

* * *

Steve opened his eyes to the noon sunlight softened by falling snow. Tony was wrapped around him, head on Steve's chest, both men's legs sticking from under a blanket, that was twisted and folded around their torsos holding them both tightly together.

"Morning, Captain," muttered Tony.

"Good morning, Tony"

"Had any plans for the weekend?"

"None. Would probably stay in bed all day."

"May I join?" smiled Tony.

"Sure," smiled Steve back.


End file.
